Mario party Hell
Hello everybody I got so freaked out I thought I should tell you guys what happened. So I was listening to a creepypasta… I believe it was Ben drowned and I was thinking man that would really suck if something like that would actually happen. After I was done listening to it my siblings asked me if I wanted to play Mario party 7 for the GameCube.(Mario party is one of our favorite games.) I said sure… wish I would have said not tonight however. So we start up Mario party 7 and it was all fine until we went to the character select screen. There was a character that wasn’t there before; it was Petey piranha which was odd because of my knowing I do not think he was even in the games yet. I told them lets restart the game because something is not right. It starts up again like normal but Petey piranha was still there! I told them that we could not play it and to let me look into it first. They were a bit sad but I told them to play Mario party 2 for the n64. (I only have 3 controllers and there are 4 of us.) So they took the n64 and started playing while I messed with the GameCube problem. I started up a new game and picked one player and three computers… if you can’t guess I picked Petey piranha. I picked him because he was one of favorite characters of recent Mario games. So I have to select a map There was Grand canal, Pagoda Peak, Pyramid Park, Neon Heights, Windmillville, Bowser's Enchanted Inferno!, and a map called petey’s world. So I thought OH NO. Now I know my game isn’t modded because I have had that game since I was little. I pull the courage to pick petey’s world. It started up and the logo for petey’s world came up and faded quickly. The logo was in negative and looked just terrifying; it had all of the characters of the game on the ground with petey on top of them. They looked dead to me… Petey had what looked like toads head sticking out of his mouth. However since it was negative I could not tell if there was blood or not, but to my knowing there was none. At this point I am at the roll the dice to see who goes first part of the game. I click the A button to jump and petey hits the block and I roll a 666. I was in a complete and utter shock. I went to turn off the game when I heard an evil laugh that was so terrifying I started to shake. The t.v turned its self-up even louder than it was but there was no laughter now. So I get my remote to turn my t.v down but it only let me turn it down about 1 percent. At this point the only thing I could do is play this demonic version of Mario party 7. I take my turn and roll a 666, when I moved around the board I noticed all the spaces were petey’s face like when it looks when you have an item on the space. I moved one space and my turn ended. This confused me because it made no sense when I roll a really high number.(666) Mario which was one of the computers rolled a ten. He starts moving and with each slow step Mario can be heard crying. The sound made me get very sad and I started to get tears in my eyes. Mario landed on the space with petey’s face and Mario fell through the space. Just two more left to go petey a demonic voice said cheerfully. Peach was next but she just falls to the floor screaming MARIO!! And petey tells her to hush and then violently attacks her. My t.v turns off and then back on. Peach was gone and I was wondering where peach went. The final character which is Yoshi just disappears. Petey is now just laughing. It sounded like the laughter I heard earlier. The demonic voice then said good job petey. Now that those three are gone you can now get rid of the last person; you know who it is. The demonic voice’s figure slowly appears on screen. It was a black demon. He pointed at me. Then my t.v and GameCube turned off. I turned on my t.v which was back to normal at this point. My GameCube was smoking so I cooled it off and tried turning it back on but it would not work. I opened the GameCube game tray and the disk art was changed to the demonic black demon I saw on the screen. I took the GameCube game and all and threw it away. So that is why I am so afraid. P.S. When I am alone I still see that black demonic figure around me and I hear that laughter time to time. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Mario Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Random Capitalization Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki